mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Brump
|buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 45,253 |placement xp = 1}} Description Brump is a Supernatural Monster only found on Wublin Island. It has a body posture similar to the Reedling, having a posture that leans forwards. It has Fwog-like webbed-feet, holes on its head on which it has Furcorn-like headstalks, and a tadpole tail at the end of its body. When idle it sidewalks. Song The Brump sings in a raspy, digitally altered tone. It repeatedly says "Wake up the Wublins". Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up To power up Brump, you must Zap two Fwog eggs and six Furcorn eggs into its inventory. Once you Zap the first egg into Brump, There is a two day time limit for powering it up. Inventory Fullfillment The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 2 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. A 's inventory is the fastest that can be filled using only a single Breeding Structure on each island (assuming all islands and monsters are available to you). It is most recommended to breed the Furcorns in the Natural Islands that it is available in (i.e. Plant Island, Cold Island and Earth Island). The Fwogs are easier to breed, making it only necessary to breed them in Air Island and Water Island. Strategy If you have all five Natural islands, breed Furcorns on the three islands that can breed them, and Fwogs on the other two. Otherwise, it's best to start breeding with the Furcorn, to save more breeding time, then breed the Fwog. Assuming that one does not use speed-ups, it is possible to activate the Brump within 6 hours (as it feeding in the 3 Furcorn eggs and 2 Fwog eggs before the zap timer and then feeding the other 3 Furcorn eggs after). Name Origin Brump's name may come from the slang word "brump" which means something that lacks social skills but is still tolerable, as stated in its description. Notes *There used to be a typographical error in "and also illicits a gag reflex" in the Brump's biography. "Illicit" is an adjective describing something that is illegal; the correct word is "elicit", meaning to inspire or provoke. This was corrected to ''"and also elicits a gag reflex" ''in a later update of Version 1.4.1. *The Brump is powered up using Furcorns. In its statue form, it has holes on its back and head. When woken, the Furcorn eggs zapped into it will appear in the holes. *The Brump, Dermit, Screemu, Whajje, and Blipsqueak are currently the only Wublins that sing. *The way that Brump has Furcorn Egg-like headstalks on the holes on its head may be based on the Common Suriname toad, which eggs stay embedded on its skin until they hatch. However, Brumps appear not to hatch these eggs, based on part of the description of the monster of "using Furcorn-like stalks to forage for food". *The Brump uses the least number of unique species eggs out of all twelve Wublins, using only two species eggs. *The Brump only requires 6 Furcorn eggs to power up, yet there is one extra 7th Furcorn egg that appears when the Brump is active. It is not known where it comes from. *Many people think that it says "We are the Wublins". Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Wublins